Coldness lost
by ReisFriend
Summary: Mizore recalls how she finally got Tsukune as her mate. Rated M for lemony content.


**Dream come true**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mizore was enjoying herself. No wonder, since she was currently lying naked on her bed with her face flushed and a little sweat forming on her snowy white skin.

This was because her Tsukune-chan was between her slim legs licking her wet pussy ever so gently.

"Pleeeeeease Tsukune, stop teasing me!" She whined when he started to lick the skin around her hole.

He obliged her and started to lick her clit and started to finger her in the same time.

Mizore couldn't suppress her moans and she was shaking her head from side to side in her second favorite pleasure. And it didn't take long for her to cum hard.

Her female juices were quickly drank by Tsukune and he reluctantly removed himself from the comfortable position between her silky thighs. He laid next to her and waited for her to recover her breath. She panted some minutes with her face still flushed from the lingering pleasure.

She turned to face him and said: "I love it when I win you in poker. You always pleasure me so good."

"And I hardly win you so I could have my way with you." Tsukune said.

Mizore playfully narrowed her crystal blue eyes and said: "But when you win you know I always put my best effort to it."

"Yes, but I still would like to win more often. I love it how you please and it could be more often." Tsukune told her.

She giggled and was surprised when he started to lick her ear.

"Noooo! Don't tickle my ear!" She whined when her earlobe was very gently bitten and licked.

"You love this. You just like to pretend that you don't like it." Tsukune said as he trailed his hand to her c-cup breast and started to fondle.

He was right. Mizore loved the way he teased and pleasured her and to make it more exciting, she always whined him to stop.

When he eventually stopped, he asked: "Is it really our last day of vacation?"

"Afraid so lover. But there will be other vacations for us to enjoy. Let's just sleep now and go back home tomorrow. And I promise you that when we have time again, I will do that thing you like." Mizore promised her husband with her smooth cheeks flushed pink.

"I'll hold you to that promise, but I bought something for you today. I think you will love this." Tsukune said and reached for his jacket and pulled out a strawberry flavored lollipop.

"I haven't tasted strawberry before." She said and unwrapped the paper from it.

When she tasted it, it was like an explosion of sweetness in her mouth.

"You like it?" Tsukune asked.

"I love it. From now on I only take these." She said with a really beautiful smile on her pretty face.

Tsukune made himself comfortable on the bed and allowed Mizore to take her favorite sleeping position. Resting her head on his chest and feeling her soft skin against his.

Tsukune fell asleep first and right before she did the same, she recalled how they had ended up like this.

FLASHBACK

They had just graduated from the academy and when the party was over, Tsukune asked: "So what will you girls do now?"

Moka said: "I will go to Okinawa to start my own business I have been dreaming about for a long time."

"And I will try to get my life started in Japan by getting a job and a home. And hopefully find my destined one." Kurumu said.

Yukari said: "I will go to university for witched to learn more."

Tsukune said with embarrassment: "I still don't know what to do. I probably try to get a job and..." He looked around. "Where is Mizore-chan?"

Kurumu said: "Behind someone."

They all looked behind them but didn't see Mizore. Suddenly, she appeared right in the middle of everyone.

"I'm here." She said softly and everybody almost jumped out of their skin.

"You once again scared us Mizore-chan. But what will you do now?"

"I will go home and start on a job they offered me. And I also have to find a mate."

She said it with sorrow in her voice.

All the other girls looked at Tsukune.

"Mizore-chan, me and the others talked last night and it became clear that it was actually puppy love they had for me. So I will be your mate, if you still want me."

Tsukune told her.

Mizore looked at his face with her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly open.

When she recovered from her shock, she took her lollipop and threw it away and then jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to a passionate kiss.

Others looked with flushed faces. When Mizore ended the kiss, she said: "I have been waiting a long time to hear those words Tsukune-chan. You have made me so happy."

"And I wasn't sure about my feelings for until yesterday. You probably want to tell your parent's the good news don't you?" Tsukune asked.

"Absolutely. Let's get to the bus right now." She said and started to run towards the bus stop while dragging him. The others followed.

During the bus ride they talked about seeing each other again and they agreed to meet again after 5 years in Tokyo's grand hotel. Mizore kept giving Tsukune some passionate kisses almost the entire ride.

When they finally arrived at the snow peoples village, Mizore literally dragged Tsukune to her home while running.

When they arrived, Mizore's parent's congratulated her on her graduation and when they asked about Tsukune, Mizore told them that he was her mate now.

Tsurara almost had a heart attack when she heard that. Not only did Mizore bag someone cute who loved her, but she was going to become a grandmother. The very idea made her anxious and happy.

Tsurara welcomed Tsukune to the family with open arms as did Mizore's father.

They sat down at the table and started to talk about the marriage.

When Tsukune told Mizore's parent's that he was a human, they were a little shocked, but it didn't really matter to them. He loved Mizore and was willing to give her children which was good enough for them.

Tsukune also asked them if the wedding could be held at the human world so that his parent's could also attend and after they thought about it, they agreed to it, since there was no law against that.

But since they were unfamiliar with human weddings, Tsukune had to explain to them how they were done and what kind of clothes you usually wore and the like. He didn't have to mention about keeping their ice powers to themselves.

Tsurara also said that Tsukune could work with her in her ski resort and Mizore's job would be to teach the children in the village how to control their powers.

When they told Tsukune's parent about this, they were shocked. They bombarded them with questions about good jobs and providing for their future kids.

They told them that in Mizore's village, they already had good jobs and money would be no problem. After a while they finally accepted the idea.

The wedding took place after a week and when they arrived back to Mizore's village, they went to their hotel room in Tsurara's resort. They were both quite nervous about this, since it was their first time. But after initial hesitations and pains, they had both enjoyed the sex. Mizore even more so. Since snow people don't usually get warm, Mizore was very pleasantly surprised how good it felt to warm up inside during sex.

And Tsurara being Tsurara, she had been stalking them in their room. She had been looking in from the window and their room was in the third floor.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was 7 years ago. Now they had 3 sons and Mizore's parent's were very proud. In their village, 70 percent of the people were female, so now at least 3 females were going to have a man when they grow up. And on the plus side after their health inspection it was discovered that the three sons had inherited Tsukune's resistance for heat.

Which meant that a new generation of snow people was born. While they didn't look any different from the other snow people and they had the same powers as any other snow people, they were different in a way that they could not melt in heat. So they didn't have to be in the cold all the time. And this made Mizore's parent's so proud, that Tsurara practically had to throw them in the bus to take a vacation and let them take care of the kids while they were enjoying themselves.

When everyone else heard about the new generation, they held a celebration for this, since they were witnessing the beginning of the end of eternal coldness. Everyone was so clad that the someday, the snow peoples weakness for heat would be gone.

Mizore couldn't believe how happy she was now. 9 years ago, she was all alone without any passionate love from someone and now she had everything she could ever wish for: Love and warmth of her husband, kids that made her proud and those friends they met again 2 years ago at the Grand Hotel. They were all having good lives now and nobody could take it away from them.

Mizore also enjoyed how her husband was always making her feel good. In this vacation in the human world, he had introduced her to new things she hadn't experienced.

Fast food, karaoke, arcade's, card games, movies and all the things common in the human world, but most of them unknown in her village. She had enjoyed especially the karaoke while a big crowd of people was watching and admiring her and after the song they would cheer and clap their hands for her. And of course, lollipops with different flavors from her usual mint flavor.

But she enjoyed the sex above all else. All the position's and tricks you can do in bed were amazing. But the best part was the intimacy: skin on skin contact, Tsukune inside her and his hands or mouth on her sensitive breasts and how he sometimes fondled her tight ass while she was riding him. She had always thought that sex was only a task to carry on the race, but when she found out that there was also pleasure involved, she got hooked in it. It felt so good that she wanted it at least twice a week and Tsukune was more than happy to oblige.

But before she could think about the other things that has happened in all their years together, she fell asleep with a very happy smile and her face pink from all the happiness.

It was her dream come true.

Authors Note: Hey paisano's. It's my first Rosario+Vampire story with my favorite pairing Mizore/Tsukune. So please tell me what you think.


End file.
